Mind of a criminal
by maglauncher2023
Summary: The story of GTA3, but more detailed, and the main character actually talks.


Grand Theft Auto 3: The mind of a criminal   
Chapter one, New Beginning  
  
It's about 9:45 at night, almost closing time at Liberty Bank, few   
people standing, still getting their things done. Three figures walk   
through the door, all differently dressed, with 2 suitcases. The mysterious   
man in the leather jacket steps to the counter at an eerie pace, with   
one of the cases in his hand. "Hello sir, may I help you?" the desk lady   
said. The man bent over and opened the case, "Yeah, you can help me all   
right." He claims as he draws the 12-guage shotgun from the case, "Fill   
these two cases with $500,000 in 100s, $30,000 in 50s, and $20,000 in   
20s, NOW, DAMNIT!" The man in the Hawaian shirt pull a pistol from his   
shirt and shouts "Yah, you better do what he says, or else!" The lady   
gives the command the the other workers and they rush to get the money,   
to ensure no deaths occur here. However, she also pushed the alarm right   
after, but no sign of assistance was heard, so there wasn't too much   
tension between the robbers. "Alright, we got it. Oh and hey, Pablo,   
carry these, will ya?" "Sure thing, man, lets just get the hell out of   
here!" Catalina then interrupted, after being silent the whole time, "Shut   
up you loud mouthed dropouts, just go, damn you!" They kick open the   
back door to the alley, all three rush out quickly, while the man in the   
jacket pauses. "Lights out, assholes" he mumbled as he shattered the   
alley camera with a shell from his gun, then heard a strange gunshot from   
the corner. He then runs to the corner, then his thoughts either sped   
up of slowed down as he saw the sight before him, Pablo dead, and two   
gun barrels aimed at his face. The words then rang into his head "Sorry   
babe, but I am an ambitious girl, and you're..." he felt the bullet   
tear though chest at that moment "...just small time." He lies on the   
floors lifeless, cops and ambulances now cover the bank.  
  
"Small time... who the fuck does she think she is? I've been with her   
for 2 years, all normal and crap, but this... this takes the piss right   
here, I am gonna make her regret she even crossed me, even if it kills   
me, or otherwise..."  
  
He slowly opened his eyes, to see two doctors greet him. "I see you   
have finally woke up, but i'm afraid you can't stay here, look to your   
right." He sits up and looks over, to see three cops, then groans at the   
thought of what was ahead. *"Well my plan was shot to hell"* "Well, boy,   
you gon' have to git ya ass up, couse we gon' for a lil' ride." He then   
holds up the jumpsuit "Hurry up, we ain't got all day."  
  
He sits in the police transport, bored, with a black man, nicknamed 8   
ball, arrested for possession of some powerful explosives, although his   
arms got a taste of his own medicine, so his cuffs hurt like hell, and   
an old japanese guy, who didn't talk during the trip, the guys didn't   
know much on him anyway. Our main man then looks out the window, and   
eyes a van and Patriot tailgate the transport. "What in the fu..." he   
blurted out as the Patriot zoomed past the truck, and slam on its brakes.   
"Now what the hell is this idiot doing?" the driver asks, dumbfounded of   
the situation. Two men that looked like hunters jumped out of the van,   
carriying freshly stolen M-16 assault rifles. The doors are open, the   
door guard is out, the crap has hit the fan now. "Senor Dickhead, It's   
no problem to kill you." Hearing this, the cop darted his hand away from   
his stashed 45. and had both arms in the air. The other man escorted   
the japanese guy out of the truck and into the van, then both leave. 8   
ball suddenly jumps out and swung his cuffed arms at the guards jaw,   
knocking him out from the impact. Meanwhile, inside the transport, the   
other guard reaches for his gun when he hears a voice say "Your shoes are   
untied..." as he fell to the floor "... bitch." he then pounded on his   
head once, to make sure he was out. He then unlatches the key ring on   
his belt, and unlocks his handcuffs, then jump out the unlock 8 ball's.   
"Thanks, man" he compliments "No problem, lets get the hell outta here."   
After saying that, they both hear a sound from something on the bridge   
close to their location... a bomb.  
"Oh shit!"  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOM!! 


End file.
